warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Willownose (Pandora910)
Willownose is a sleek, small built she-cat. She has light brown fur and bright green eyes. Willownose has a distinct pink nose. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Willowkit is born to Rowanfall and Alderfang along with Nutkit and Birchkit during leaf-bare. It isn't long before Willowkit and her siblings all fall sick and are moved to the medicine cat den with greencough. Birchkit and Nutkit die, but Willowkit is able to recover from her sickness. Flowerpelt wonders if Willowkit remembers or misses her littlermates. Willowkit is later named Willowpaw and given Jayflight as a mentor. Moons later, Willowpaw is made a warrior named Willownose along with Snakewhisker, Rustpelt and Barkfang. Flowerpelt later notices how close Willownose and Bramblepelt are getting and they eventually fall in love. Moons after Flowerstar becomes leader she reveals that Willownose gave birth to Bramblepelt's kit and named her Fawnpaw. ''Dawnstar's Trouble Willownose is first seen before the eagle attack sunning herself outside, currently expecting kits. Flowerstar later announces at the gathering that Willownose has given birth to three healthy kits. She is seen during Adderpaw's warrior ceremony trying to get Flamekit, Heatherkit and Brackenkit back into the nursery. When Dawnpaw visits the nursery, Willownose is resting in the back of the den. She then thanks Dawnpaw for bringing them prey. She is seen again alongside Brackenpelt watching Fawnpaw's ceremony with pride. When Dovetail starts giving birth, Dawnpaw sees Willownose running to the medicine cat den from the nursery. During her kitting, Willownose tries to keep her kits at bay but is then given a kit to care for and get its blood flowing. After a few moments, Dawnpaw sees Willownose has stopped licking the kit and has her head low. As she dies, Dovetail thanks Willownose for everything she did to help her. After Dawnpaw wakes up, Poppyfur tells her that Willownose is caring for Cloudkit. When Thornpelt tells the Clan about the badger, Willownose expresses her concern with a worried glance at Cloudkit. Dawnfire later sees Willownose visiting the medicine cat den. She tells Dawnfire and the medicine cats that Cloudkit was coughing. Dawnfire is happy seeing how Willownose has bonded with Cloudkit. After Cloudkit takes his herbs, Willownose takes him back to the nursery. She is seen watching Heatherflight's, Flamepetal's and Brackenpelt's warrior ceremony with Bramblepelt holding her head high. She later hushes Cloudkit for speaking in the middle of the ceremony. It is revealed that despite her own kits leaving the nursery, Willownose remained in the nursery to keep him company. Dawnfire sees Willownose looking incredibly exhausted and offers to play with Cloudkit to get him out of her paws while she gets some rest. Later Willownose has returned to warrior duties but continues to keep Cloudkit company. When it's time for his ceremony, Willownose chases him down to smooth down his fur. When he earns his warrior name, Willownose is seen watching proudly. After the battle against Thornstar, SunClan discovers that Willownose died during the battle. In the Novellas [[Squirreltail's Darkness (Pandora910)|''Squirreltail's Darkness]] Coming soon Kin Members Mate: Bramblepelt: Living (As of The Dying Forest) Daughters: Fawnheart: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Flamepetal: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Heatherflight: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Son: Brackenpelt: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Granddaughters: Earthpelt: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Rosewind: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Larkthorn: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Sorrelpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandson: Mudpelt: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Pikepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: Rowanfall: Deceased (Verified StarClan member) Father: Alderfang: Deceased (Verified StarClan member) Sister: Nutkit: Deceased (Verified StarClan member) Brother: Birchkit: Deceased (Verified StarClan member) Tree Images Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:StarClan Cats (Pandora910) Category:Squirreltail's Darkness Characters